Doomed
by Crazedboutu
Summary: 2 couples witness a crime, marriage the only option? Jaudia/JoMax...other characters
1. Summary

**July 2008**

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Claudia stared back at the husband she was marrying and faked it with a small kiss. Jason equally felt the same but to stay out of jail, it's what they needed to do. This way Claudia could not testify against Jason and him the same.

Johnny and Maxie witnessed the union and a strange one it was but they both had also witnessed something that they never should have.

"Johnny do you take Maxie Jones…."

Same MO, same crime. These 2 couples were doomed.


	2. Chapter 1

**July 4, 2008**

It was Independence Day and Jason was on his way to meet with Sonny but he was detoured by Claudia and her brother. They asked for a meeting so he made a stop on the way to their new condo.

Maxie was working late as usual and had seen a shot of light from across the building. She was looking directly at Johnny's condo. Maxie ran to the elevator and hurried down. She ran across the street and headed up to the penthouse floor. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to be there but something startled her.

When she got off the elevator, the door was open and their stood Claudia, Jason, Johnny and a very dead Trevor Lansing.

All four looked at each other and knew they were in serious trouble.

**Author Note:**

Yes chapters are short at the moment.


	3. Chapter 2

It was like time had stopped. Maxie didn't know what to do. Suddenly all went black. Johnny and Jason ran to catch her.

"Let's get her to the couch,"

"This is great really great!"

Claudia quickly shut the door. "Now what in the hell are we suppose to do?!"

Maxie began to stir. "What happened?" She looked to Trevor and it all came rushing back.

"The Commissioner's daughter had to walk in on this," Claudia began to pace.

"Claudie, stop! How can people think with you pacing?"

"Wait a minute, you can't kill me!" Maxie looked startled at the thought.

"Well Lansing is going to turn up dead and well…we are all here and can be forced to testify."

"Let's get rid of the body and we'd better call our lawyers."

"Hey, I haven't got a lawyer."

"Well you do now, I'll call Diane and have her meet us at the coffee shop. All of us!" Jason looked extremely annoyed by the situation but Maxie decided she wasn't going to be a "Fashionista" in this moment.

**At the coffeehouse…**

Diane knocked and entered, since she had been summoned by Jason Morgan, she figured she didn't need to wait for an answer.

She was surprised to find waiting in his office, Johnny and Claudia, along with Maxie Jones.

"Alright, I'm here and if it's for all of you then I'm charging 4 times my regular rate since only you are on retainer Mr. Morgan."

"Whatever Diane, it doesn't matter but it will, if we don't find a resolution to this problem."

"Start talking."

Jason sat back and thought this was going to be a long night. "Well there maybe a situation where the four of us could be called to testify and plain and simple, how do we avoid it."

"Well I would say call and Alexis since this seems to be historic in her records but I have two words for you."

"Yeah…"

"Sonny and Carly…"

"God how did I know you were going to say that."

"Wait do not tell me…"

"What are you guys talking about Sonny and Carly?" Claudia looked as confused as Johnny.

"Everyone knows the history if they have ever lived in Port Charles." Maxie began to explain. "Sonny and Carly's first marriage was of convenience and never mind the baby. Carly HAD TO marry Sonny to keep him out of jail."

Johnny quickly looked at Claudia, as a sly grin crossed her mouth.

"So what you are saying is we have to all get married to protect one another from possible jail time?"

"Speak for yourself," Maxie piped up, "I did nothing but appeared at the wrong place and time."

"Listen here, my brother John is not going to jail and if I need you to make sure of it then I've accomplished two things. One, John stays out of jail and two, Lulu will be so jealous she'll have to break up with him, plus you have to prove it's a real marriage." Johnny shot Claudia a look after number 2, and he didn't look impressed.

"Well won't that be sweet, Stone Cold marries the bratty Mob Boss' daughter."

Jason's head quickly looked to Diane.

Diane just smiled and nodded.

"Well isn't this fabulous, married to the mob, my father is going to have a fit. And how do I explain this one?"

The office grew quite until Jason spoke up.

"Diane, I want contracts for all of this. You know what we need."

"Four times as much…" Diane called as she left the office.

The group sat quietly lots in their thoughts. Nothing would be the same.


	4. Chapter 3

Just as Johnny dropped Maxie off at her house, his phone rang.

"It's Claudia, let me grab it."

"Yeah Claud, what's wrong?"

"Nothing except I better not find out you're with Lulu after tonight, I want you to play the guy that's interested in Maxie."

"I don't know how I'm going to do it."

"Find a way, and we'll meet you at the Haunted Star in the morning. Diane will meet us there, this way no one will have any idea what's going down."

"Ok see you tomorrow."

Maxie turned to Johnny and knew something was up.

"Claudia says we need to meet with Diane tomorrow morning at the Haunted Star."

"And…"

"And, what?"

"Johnny, I'm far from stupid and I know there was more to that conversation than just that."

"Claudia expects me to start paying more attention to you to prepare people for what might happen."

Maxie shrunk down in the seat beside her. She knew she was going to have a lot of explaining to do with Mac and it would be the less truthful explaining, on top of that she'd knew it would break Spinelli's heart.

"Are you going to tell me what happened tonight?"

"No. The less you know the better chance that you can 'honestly' say you really have no idea what happened."

As Maxie started out of the car, Johnny called to her. "And Maxie? I'll pick you up in the morning."

Johnny watched as Maxie headed into the house, he knew he was in trouble and he didn't know what to tell Lulu.

Meanwhile back at Jason's penthouse, Claudia continued to pace. "Do you mind stopping that?"

Jason was annoyed. Thank god Spinelli was sleeping upstairs. He knew he'd be upset when the plan played out.

"How the hell did we get into this situation?"

"Listen had you not called me, none of this would involve me."

"Do you think my father is going to be thrilled with the fact that his attorney is dead and that his daughter is marrying the competition?"

"Actually Claudia, I DO think your father will love that fact that he just lost Lansing off his payroll."

Claudia smiled to herself, "Yes I guess so…"

"Want a beer?"

"Yes thanks."

"You know I slept with that guy when I was 16. I knew he wanted me, the way he talked to me and touched me. The man was a pervert. I just wanted him gone out of our lives."

"You were just a kid."

"Yeah but Lansing didn't care. He had power and decided to use it. My father blamed me of course. That's why he sent me to Milan."

Claudia lied down on the couch. She was tired of fighting.

"The man was an egotistical idiot, his son is just like him. You know we need to be seen together. And one of two things will happen, either they will believe we are forming an alliance or we're sleeping together. Either works as it prepares us for the worst."

Jason looked down to find Claudia asleep. He went into the closet and pulled out the blanket for her. He figured this way they would be able to meet Diane together, instead of wondering what the other was doing.

Jason stuck his head out the door and told the guard not to let her leave and if they couldn't get it to stay they were to follow closely without being seen.

After one quick glance, he headed upstairs. He knew tomorrow would be a long day.

Johnny got in and realized Claudia wasn't home but he noticed that the cleanup guys did a great job.

He headed into his bedroom, tired and burnt out from the nights' events but never expected to find Lulu there.

"Lulu, what are you doing here?"

"I've been waiting for you."

"You can't be here, you have to go home to the Quartermaine's."

"But Johnny, I've missed you all day."

"Lu, I can't do this with you right now."

"Johnny what's the matter...did I do something?"

"No...no...I just have a lot of stuff going on and I just don't have time for this."

"But Johnny we can get throught it together..."

"Lulu you have to leave and now. We can't be together anymore."

Lulu was taken back...she quickly got dressed and ran out.

Johnny felt miserable but he knew he had to do it.


End file.
